WAGS
by jazzy7801
Summary: John Smith (the 11th doctor) is a famous footballer he needs a wag so he can get in the newspaper and get promoted so he starts up on a dating website... Clara Oswald is a nanny heartbroken by the death of her fiancée and miscarriage of her baby so she starts up on a dating website...
1. Chapter 1

THERE IS A 11TH DOCTOR AND CLARA STORY COMING


	2. Right Dating How John POV

I run my hands through my hair sighing, this meetings not going to go well, as I look down at the white coffee table urgh everything here is white and clean I mean we are footballers why white, table there is a magazine blaring DAVID BEKHAMS NEW WIFE- LUCKY WOMEN ELLIE GOLDING, god he makes it seem so easy its his fifth wife . I need to get a wife- wait I need to get a story, no I need to get a front page story, to be fair that's all they really care about in the football world the amount of wife's you've had and the amount of news coverage you are having and its not looking good for me, the only time I had a news story is when I got tackled on the pitch and puked... oh god im a fail haha who would want to marry me...

"JOHN SMITH" the loud speaker blares I jump up trying to look vaguely professional and I knock over my cup of cold coffee... great. I take the lift up to the 50th floor he's such a show off. I knock on the door labelled PETER SAXON ( THE MASTER ). "Come in" the cold voice answers, I open the door and take a seat in on one of the many white leather office chairs.

The master greets me with his cold hands and slicked back brown hair all I take in is the many snow globes scattered on his desk, umm why?

"so as we both know your performance is excelling and I am prepared to give you a promotion" I raise my eyes the master, giving you praise? let alone a promotion.

"What's the catch?" I ask smugly ha I know exactly what his next move is.

He raises his eyes he was obviously not expecting that one "You need more press coverage, but not any press coverage you need the best kind a marriage and divorce you can do that or GET THE FLIP OUT!" my face drops and my chest tightens right... this is not what I was expecting great.

"Yeah I can do that easy" I gulp I hope my face looked kinda confidant. he grins smugly guess I didn't convince him them.

"right to do this I have prepared this dating app try and pick someone pretty, I have already began talking for you to some pretty candidates,"

"Ok I will let you know when Ive got a date then," he wiggles his fingers as a get out of my office gesture I sigh pick up my bag the phone and leave.

I sit on my bed running my hands over the "tardis" blue sheets I pick up the phone the master gave me, I click onto the app- tinder, huh I have already got 34 likes of my profile pic and page, I shuffle through them all and see immensely pretty girls who normally whenever I have to talk to for interviews I freeze up- I click the cross for all of them I want to do things my own way.

6:00- I guess I need to eat I walk into the kitchen still on tinder although nobody seems JOHN SMITH enough eugh, I fix my tea not taking my eyes of the app when I decide to scroll across once more and there I see her beautiful brown glossy hair sholder length, chocolate brown eyes and a small quite smile. But those eyes oh god there so perfect I can see pain but also curousity and wonder- she's beautiful, not fake beautiful though like those plastic girls whose skin is orange her face shines out look at me most guys wont give her a second thought though- I shiver her going out with another guy god im so weird I just saw her and now all I want to do is protect her. I look at her interests:  
\- Souffles ( I laugh at that one )  
\- Space ( wow )  
-Children ( gulp )  
\- Computers ( hmm Interesting )  
All are interests match up well sort of, I click like and push my food away all I can do now is stare at my phone until she replies...

* * *

 **Hi guys its Jazzy7801 I will be uploading every week sometimes 2-3 times, so review ideas and favourite and ship WHOUFFLE! can anyone spot the DR who reference?**


	3. Chapter 3 Preview Clara POV

**HEY NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!**

 **"Come on Clara pick yourself up you've got to start dating again!"  
** I slump to the floor in agony  
 **Hmm which app to pick... how about tinder?  
** He looks interesting **  
OMG he liked me  
** Clara: Hi Im Clara and your... **  
**John: Hi Clara and John ** _I love your eyes_** **...**

 **OOOOOOHHH sounds interesting follow if you actually enjoy this story?!**


	4. 4 Angie, Crying and cute men! Clara Pov

**Hey Guys what's up feel free to review/fav/follow**

"CLARA I need help!" Great Angie needs help with more alevel English questions, dhe really needs to stop relying on me. I pick myself up and dry my eyes, I smooth down my dress and open the door.

"what's up angie?"  
"nothing," she replies smugly "you need to start dating again," "your so sad nowadays its soo depressing,"  
I try to breathe deeply and not to break down. "No," not again. I run back upstairs snivelling and lock the door to the bathroom I collapse on the floor in agony I grab my chest and try to soothe my broken heart.

Danny Pink- he was my fiancée we were going to get married, 3 months before he proposed and I found I was pregnant with a beautiful baby boy- Robert Dave Pink. on the day of my wedding I had a really bad craving for peaches and Danny went to the shops to get them as I begged him, as he was leaving I saw out of the window that... that... he got hit by a car and died sadly 3 days later, I lost Robert in the grief I miscarried him when I was 8 month pregnant every since that day I cry. every. single. day.

I stop crying push myself up the wall I am a strong independent women, I rush downstairs in a mad flurry nearly running smack bang into Artie. "ANGIE, Angie!" "I want to do it I want to date again I don't want to be this snivelling widow forever!"  
"That's my Caretaker" I smile shyly " Will you set it up?"  
"Yep, Smile" she grabs my phone and snaps a photo my eyes go wide and my mouth curls into a small shy smile.  
"you look great now fill in your likes and were done!" Okay easy "Done" I shout to angie I clasp the phone to my chest and sprint upstairs.

1 hour later- I look at my phone just scrolling through my many likes- 2. I decide to give it five more minutes when is see a like appear! He looks interesting, he has dark brown hair I could just feel myself running my hands through the silky strands, okay that was weird, he has deep green eyes very intense and serious until you stare at them deeply you see fun and playfulness he looks cute! he is wearing a crazy suit that looks like it should of been out of fashion 50 years ago! OMG he's wearing a bowtie! And a fez! And, at last my eyes fall on his lips quirked into a small smile. I click like.

Oh! he's online! Oh! he's typing!  
Clara: Hi! im clara and you are...  
John: Hi! im John, I love your eyes...  
I giggle at his reponse blushing- Damn I haven't done that in a while.  
Clara: So John What's your job?  
John:Ummm, Im a footballer.. you? wow he must be rich and all I do is morn great  
Clara: Im a babysitter.  
John: Cool that sounds's really fun  
Clara: yeah I love the kids I look after  
John: how long have you been looking after than?  
Clara: 2 months now. Im a family friend  
John: Cool... So do you want to meet up soon? wow I don't want to sound to desprete but I really like him already!  
Clara: Yeah ok how about coffee tomorrow I will text you tomorrow- 4455885826  
John: Okay :)

Wow he seems cool. "ANGIE IVE GOT A DATE!" I fly downstairs and I just angie standing there with a small grin on her face.

* * *

How was that another upload this week if... we get up to five follows? You can pm me anytime, just so u know :) jazzy7801 out.


	5. Chapter 4 reaction from John

Clara: Hi! im clara and you are...  
John: Hi! im John, I love your eyes...  
Wait is that a bit forward? Nah I don't care her eyes are pretty  
Clara: So John What's your job?  
How do I answer this I want to say footballer but then she will ask me if im famous, oh well just go for it.  
John:Ummm, Im a footballer.. you?  
Clara: Im a babysitter.  
John: Cool that sounds's really fun  
Clara: yeah I love the kids I look after  
John: how long have you been looking after than?  
Clara: 2 months now. Im a family friend  
that's cool I like girls who take family to heart, im going to do it im going to ask to meet up Not ask her out just yet though but I need to get the ball rolling.  
John: Cool... So do you want to meet up soon  
Clara: Yeah ok how about coffee tomorrow I will text you tomorrow- 4455885826  
YAY!  
John: Okay :)


End file.
